1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rebar guides and more particularly pertains to a new rebar guide attachment for a conveyor for preventing the rebar from coming out of the conveyor while be cut and for aligning the rebar for dispensing into a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guide attachments on conveyors is known in the prior art. More specifically, guide attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,177 which comprises a hinged channel for receiving steel bars. The steel bars are amassed in the channel and then fed onto a bed by opening the channel. Another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,956 which comprises an L-shaped arm being pivotally connected to a top rail. The L-shaped arm is lifted to a horizontal position to allow the tubes to roll thereupon and the L-shaped arm is lowered to allow the tubes to be dispensed therefrom. Also another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,605 which comprises a retention assembly for retaining a stack and the retention assembly includes a moveable retention bar upon which the stack is retained. In addition, another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,148 which comprises a trough having moveable stops positioned thereon to control the movement of the work pieces. Yet another prior art includes European Pat. No. EP0326001 which comprises an entry conveyor and exit conveyor with hold-down assembly for guiding the work pieces.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rebar guide attachment for a conveyor.